An Enchanted Ottoman
by Imogen Jenkins
Summary: Draco Malfoy has spent his time after the final battle on his newest venture: an antique shop. Three years later, there is a rise in enchanted furniture related crimes. Draco will have to overcome his fears to work with Harry and find the culprit. HPDM, Mature Content


Chapter One

Disclaimer: I make no money, and these lovely characters belong to JKR.

When asked, Draco Malfoy would say that having a mad man live in your house is more than likely the most difficult thing one could ever go through. He had no idea that the aftermath of the war would be so much more difficult.

Pansy and Blaise were two of his only contacts in the entirety of the wizarding world. After long hours in court rooms and longer hours agonizing over potential sentencing, the pair had been spared of any sever repercussions. Unlike Draco. The war had shown people for who they truly were. There was no one left to hide behind and the truth, not matter how difficult, was the only option. Draco had made his choices and, despite Harry Potter's passionate testimony at his hearing, had to live with the ruling of the court.

_No employment of or by any wizard or witch._

_No contact with former Death Eaters._

To be honest, it was a light sentence. The only problem was that all of the Malfoy's assets were frozen after the war _indefinitely. _The ministry had never said a word as to whether or not he would ever see a dime of the former Malfoy fortune, and he had learned to give up asking. Now, he had his two friends, his Mother, and his most recent endeavor: a new business. He was no longer allowed to work with wizards, but the Malfoys were a resourceful lot. After sulking for as long as his Mother could tolerate, he thought of a plan to ensure his Mother's comfort and his own. As a child in a huge manor, he had been raised around antiques. Although all were passed down through generations of wizarding families, he knew he could appreciate their muggle counterparts as well. The store had opened seven months after the final battle at Hogwarts and immediately flourished. Draco was gifted with, at the very least, a way with people. Blaise traveled with him on many of his trips to acquire new items, and Pansy held the store front while they were away. Of course, they weren't payed for their services and were "donating their time" as far as the Ministry was concerned. Draco found that having something to focus his time and energy on helped to ease his mind and keep the nightmares away... on most nights. There were still nights when he would wake gasping for air as sobs wracked his body. His mind was haunted with the image of his large dinning room table slick with blood as Nagini opened her maw wide to engulf another victim.

"Draco, darling, I really could use your help with this." Pansy's tinkling voice broke through his thoughts.

"What is it now Pans?" Draco rested his chin in his hand as his eyes skimmed another of his financial reports.

Pansy huffed, her hands flying to her hips. "You really weren't listening! See if I help you again if you don't value me!" Blaise let out a quiet laugh.

"Pansy, you know Draco is just distracted. He always gets that way the moment I set down anything dealing with money in front of him." Draco looked up at his only friends. Although they had never said as much, Draco always wondered about them. They had always been close and, at least to Draco, seemed completely enamored with each other. Perhaps that was just wishful thinking on Draco's part. If he couldn't find anyone to settle down and be happy with, he should be able to live vicariously though his two best friends.

"I am sorry, Pansy. I've just been rather distracted lately. I promise I value your time and effort and much as I value our friendship. You know that." He gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Ha! I don't know how you even said that with a straight face, you filthy liar. I'm going to go work on the new window display." She turned to leave, but no before tilting her head towards the sky and giving a loud "hurumpf!"

Blaise scoffed. "If she honestly thinks that pathetically weak tantrum will get her anywhere with anyone, she is a complete and utter fool. We should disown her." Draco rolled his eyes, returning to his papers. "You know, you could be reading something much more interesting than our boring finances." Draco raised one elegant eyebrow as he moved to the next page. "The Daily Prophet had some-"

"You know I won't read that ridiculous filth."

"You say that, but you don't even know what I was going to say." Draco gave him a pointed glare. "As I was saying, a certain star Auror was put on the Ministry's most difficult and high profile case just yesterday. Apparently, some sort of _evil villain, _as the Prophet is calling him,is enchanting furniture to chase wizards around their homes or something. Completely ridiculous if you ask me."

"_Evil villain? _Enchanted furniture? Blaise, I haven't read The Prophet in three years, and I don't believe you." Blaise sighed as he lowered himself to the chair opposite Draco.

"Well, it is a bit more sinister than that I'm afraid. The paper is reporting it as if it's some sort of odd children's book gone awry, but the ministry thinks there may be a few ex-death eaters out there causing trouble." Draco quickly lay the papers down on his desk.

"Has anyone been hurt?"

"Yes. It seems that the targets have been families that lost someone in the war." Draco flinched, remembering his own losses. He couldn't imagine the loss others had gone through. The loss of one's possessions or status was difficult, but the loss of a loved one? He didn't dwell on the thought for long. He was fortunate to have those closest to him still with him.

"Why survivors? Why after three years? Hasn't everyone suffered enough?" He began to pace behind his desk.

"I have no idea. Potter seems to think that they may be targeting those families because they suffered a loss of some kind during the war and they think that justice hasn't been served." Draco paled slightly.

"Potter? He's the Auror on the case?" He continued his pacing.

"Yes. He's the poster child for he Aurors now. It's been three years, Draco. Don't you think it's time for you to come out of hiding?"

"I'm not in _hiding, _Blaise. I simply have no urge or need to go back to that world. Everything I want and need is here, and I am perfectly content." He dropped down into his chair once more before continuing. "There's more that you aren't telling me Blaise. Do you know someone that was attacked?"

Blaise sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't a good sign; that was certain. "It's not that, Draco. You know that all though you may have cut yourself off from society, Pansy and I have not. Pansy has made quite the name for herself, you know. She runs charitable organizations and hosts fundraisers for those effected by the war. She's one of the original members of the War Orphans Fund that Granger is a part of. " Draco's eyes widened. He knew that Blaise and Pansy had "broadened their horizons", in their words, but he had now idea how much. "Pansy is actually quite good friends with her. Certainly there was tension at first, but now they are inseparable. She and Granger are so close now, that they confide in each other. That's why I know that the ministry is trying to cover this up and not let the severity of the situation slip. Granger says that Potter has absolutely nothing to go on, and they've pretty much dumped the case on him. Apparently the current Head Auror has it out for him and is making it as difficult as possible for him."

"Blaise, I don't mean to say that this isn't an excellent story, but what in the name of Merlin does it have to do with me? Why are you even telling me this? I have no connections in the wizarding world anymore, no one I care about, and no business endeavors. Nothing." Except he was one of the only people with an expertise specifically in wizarding and muggle antiques. Something he picked up around his sixth year. "No. You didn't. Tell me-"

"Draco I want you to promise me something."

"Please tell me you didn't, Blaise. I really don't want to have to kill you, but I will." Draco stood from his chair and stalked to the front door. He quickly flipped the sign to "closed" and locked it. He began to pack his things for the day as Blaise stood to follow him.

"Draco, you know that you are the only one with the level of knowledge they need. You have spent more time than anyone I know studying these things!"

"No Blaise. I won't help them. I will not be subjected to playing Auror with Harry Potter!"

"I knew you would say that, Draco. That's why it really isn't up to you now." Draco spun around so quickly that he had to steady himself before speaking again.

"You. Bastard. You told them where I am!"

"It was the only way, Draco. I knew you would give me no alternative. Potter and Weasley are going to be here on Tuesday to ask for your help."

"No. No, No, No! I won't do it and they can't possibly make me!" Draco hastily put on his coat and opened the back door. As he trudged through the snow, he could hear Blaise following behind him. He couldn't possibly work with Potter. He had saved Potter at the Manor, been saved in the room of requirement, and had been saved again at the trials. He could remember it so clearly. Too clearly. He knew Potter had only spoken a few brief words, but the time had dragged on for what felt like hours. He could remember the faces of the people in the crowd. People shouting that Death Eater scum would get what they deserved. He shook his head violently at the memory.

"He kept you and your Mother out of Azkaban, Draco. You know you owe him. He's too kind to bring it up himself so I will do it for him. You know that the courts were more than ready to send every single person with Death Eater ties straight to Azkaban and if Potter hadn't spoken on your behalf that is where you would be." He spoke in almost a whisper as he continued. "Honestly I don't know why he did what he did. But you have a responsibility. No matter your reasons, and your circumstance you had a role in the war. Now is your time to help others and give back. Pansy and I have done our share helping restore Hogwarts and giving help to the families. This is how you can do the same Draco. No one has your body of knowledge. You know that. _Help him._"

Draco knew without a doubt that if Potter where here before him now, that would not be able to refuse. The words where on his tongue, but refused to come forward. He hated his friend for being right about this. The Dark Lord moved into his home when he was sixteen years old. The first thing he did was give Draco a mission. A mission that the Dark Lord knew he would not be able to carry out. But he didn't care. He only wanted to see Draco suffer. He had seen the horror in Draco's eyes when the Dark Lord would kill someone and he saw the pure terror written on Draco's face as he was forced to take the dark mark. After he took the mark, he through himself into his mission. The most important part would be to get the other Death Eaters into the castle. The vanishing cabinet was a perfect solution, but it needed to be repaired. He let himself be consumed by his research. He spent every waking moment trying to figure out how to make it work. Even after that night on the astronomy tower, letting himself be immersed in reading and research helped ease his mind and take him away from the madness taking root in his childhood home.

"I suppose you think you are so clever, then. Not bothering to tell me about your little plot until two days before he'll get here. You are giving me plenty of time to prepare. I can't just automatically know exactly what to look for or what spells might have been used, you know." He ran his fingers though his hands as he let our a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. It was a habit he had picked up in the past few years. His father was no longer around to make sure he looked immaculate at all times, and he had taken a little bit of pleasure in messing up his perfect hair. That hair that reminded him the most of his father.

"I know, Draco. Harry doesn't expect immediate results. He's going to bring over the files and let you do what you do best."

"Harry now, is he? When did the two of you become so close?"

"I've been in correspondence with him for some time. We began to be on more friendly terms when I was helping Pansy and Granger with fundraisers. You know how much we love our parties."

Draco snorted. "So you are on first names with Potter, but not Granger? Seems like you would have spent more time with her." Draco unlocked the gate of his house with a flick of his wand. They made their way through the fine layer of snow up to his door. Hopefully his Mother had a warm fire waiting for them.

"Well, Granger calls me Zabini and not Blaise. It's almost like a nickname really. Pansy is on first name basis with her, but it felt odd for me. She laughed and said she would just call me by my last name as well to make it 'fair'."

"That's so... _odd._" Entering the house they heard a fire crackling and the sound of Narcissa shuffling around the house. "Mother? I came home early today."

"Hello dear. I'm just working on a letter to your Aunt." Andromeda and Narcissa had started to write to each other days after the final battle. Narcissa came to Ted's memorial service and since then has visited twice a week every week. At first, it was tense; Narcissa didn't know what to say or where to even start. She remarked on the weather and how nice it was even on such a somber occasion. The ice was broken when they both, much to Draco's horror, burst into tears. One mention of the weather and it was as if the sisters had never been apart. Andromeda clung to her sister while Narcissa just held on repeating the same words over and over. _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"How is she?"

His Mother smiled as she set down her quill. "She's well. Teddy is growing everyday. You should see him!"

"I promise I'll go and visit soon, Mother." She frowned, but did not push the subject further. Draco sat down across from his Mother as Blaise stood near the fire. "We're going to have a visitor in a few days, Mother."

His Mother raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who?"

Blaise spoke up from the other room. "Harry Potter."

Her eyes few open wider than he had ever seen and her hands flew to her mouth in a choked gasp. "Wh-what? Why would he be coming here? Isn't he an Auror now? We've been very careful to obey every guideline the ministry has given us." Draco reached his hand across the table to hold his Mother's hand. She was shaking.

"He's not here on that kind of business, Mother. Please don't worry. He's coming because Blaise thinks I may be able to help the Aurors on an investigation. Honestly all I know is that after three years, Harry Potter is going to be in my house and I'm expected to pretend that nothing has happened. I think I'm going to go ahead and retire early, if you don't mind." She gave him a sad smile.

"It's alright dear. I'm sure he'll understand your hesitancy."

He hadn't had nightmares in some time, but that night they were much worse than usual. Harry Potter was dragging him back into a world he had abandoned years ago. A world that hated him and had forced him away. His deepest hope and wish above all else, was that it would all be over quickly.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I haven't written anything in years, so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty. Also, I am American so I'm sure there are Americanisms all over the place that shouldn't be there. I would very much appreciate a review! I'll be updating either tomorrow or on Wednesday.

This story will eventually earn it's M rating, just wait a few chapters. I'm planing for the story to be less than ten chapters. I'm not entirely sure yet though.


End file.
